Saki Segawa
Saki Segawa (瀬川 咲, Segawa Saki) is one of the females part of Kouichi's Group and seems to have a crush on Kouichi Yarai. She's a strong-willed girl and is a part of a refined, rich family. At first she had a hatred towards Kouichi, however along with time she began liking him. Appearance Saki is seen with the usual school uniform for females, Saki's consisting of a dark blue mini skirt and a long-sleeved white top. She wears black shoes and white socks. She has long pink hair with two large bangs going down each side of her head, with her actual hair extending to her waist. Her eyes are also coloured pink, matching her hair. Saki's a girl of average height and is rather slim. Recently, she has also been seen carrying an Anomalochelys, a small turtle, inside her bagpack too. Personality Saki first appears as a girl who has a grudge against Kouichi. She was noted to be a refined girl who shouldn't have connections with someone like Kouichi. She had been shown nagging him and even once slapping him. She had been shown to have little connections with romance and was shown to be clumsy enough to mistake who wrote her a love letter. However, as she opened up and forgave Kouichi for a huge misunderstanding, she continued to have feelings for him and easily shown signs of jealousy. She has shown strong feelings towards him to the point she even confronted Motoko Kurusu about it. Despite her rich upbringing and first impressions, she's determined to do her own work to survive with everyone else. She was willing to put herself in danger for Kouichi who at the time, she still was angry at. She seems to be much more upfront about her feelings and is more blunt, not afraid to confess no matter the reply. She holds a grudge against Rion Akagami for being the school number one idol, while she is only the second idol. She is extremely annoyed that the reason she lost to Rion was due to the difference of their bust sizes. History Motoko had stated that Saki was brought up in a well-mannered and affluent family. This is also suggested as she is seen in a panel walking into a car that came to pick her up, more than likely a servant of the family. Two years prior to the story, she had obtained a love letter from an anonymous person. The letter told her to meet the person under the tree at the schools read garden. Saki noticed it was Kouichi and was shocked considering they've never spoken before. When she went to talk to him and then ran off, later that day writing another letter back about starting as friends. As Kouichi recieved the letter, it was a huge misunderstanding as he thought it was the people he beat up wanting to be friends and tore it up with Saki spying on him. The experience was traumatic for Saki as she began thinking he was toying with her feelings and then took a few days off school. Chronology Fight or Flight arc Saki was first seen bathing in the water with Makiko Shigeno, Michika Matsumoto and their teacher Motoko who they had recently met up with. The four were discussing whether or not it was safe to travel with Kouichi, despite their teachers comforts, Saki denies everything and says they definitely can't trust Kouichi, even going as far as saying he resembles a serial rapist. Right after the conversation, Saki demands to speak to Kouichi where she continues to go off at him, telling him how much he disgraced her and when Kouichi replies asking who she was, Saki's fustration overwhelms her and turns bright red where she angrily slaps Kouichi across the face and runs off. As she was walking in the forest, tears streaming down her eyes, she realizes she had walked too far into the forest. The begins to run in panic trying to find her way back into the group only to run into a Chalicotherium. She felt relief considering it was a herbivore, but was extremely alarmed as it almost hit her with its claws. The animal slowly talks to her where she begins to scream only for Kouichi to save her just before getting killed. Kouichi had grabbed her safely around his shoulder, as two more Chalicotherium approach them. She murmurs that the animal shouldn't have attacked them since it's a herbivore, but Kouichi explains clearly to her that it's their instinct. Saki looks in complete shock as Kouichi grabs out his Keys like a weapon, not even thinking about whether he was going to fight them or not. Saki begins to discourage Kouichi saying he can't win against those beasts, however as he begins to fight evenly with all three, she was in utter disbelief. She soon begins to cooperate with him, but still keeping her tough personality where she begins to explain what had happened and why he had disgraced her. As Kouichi dodges, a few stands of hair were cut off from the sheer force of the attack. She shouts at him saying she can't die yet and that she has a lot of things she wants to say, where Kouichi remarks that he too has to find out the mystery behind this island before he dies. Saki became curious and was thinking about how he forgot about her when he used to love her so much. She was astonished at the fact Kouichi was being able to fight back and as the monsters became cautious, she hears her name being shouted. The teacher and her friends had arrived only to get both Saki and Kouichi distracted in time for the Chalicotherium to launch itself at them, Saki was shocked only to be put down and see Kouichi getting imapled by its claw onto a tree. She rushes over to Motoko, questioning how everything was going to go. When Kouichi gets back up, Saki watches in shock as Motoko hits one of the monsters with a stick and runs off. Saki quickly realizes why she done this and grabbed a rock, then throwing it at a Chalicotherium and running off having the monster chase her to give Kouichi a chance to fight only one by himself. Makiko and Machiko follow Saki as they distract one of the beasts, as Kouichi begins to fight it and eventually overcome the beast, Saki looked in utter shock, quickly running over to him and hugging him after his victory. Right after the battle, Saki began speaking to Kouichi about what had happened in the past about a love letter. She explains everything clearly while turning bright red, only to find out the whole thing was a huge misunderstanding. Even so, Kouichi begins laughing only for her to get extremely embarrassed only to get shocked once again when he apologizes. She blushes once again, however this time it was an innocent blush, as the two meet up with the rest of the group and head off to a new area. Animal Battle arc Saki and the rest of Kouichi's current group are next seen having made their way to one of the beaches of the island successfully. Saki begins day dreaming out her being carried about by Kouichi on a boat honoured for her. However her thoughts were cut short as she notices a raft broken in pieces with a bite mark on it. After this, Kouichi begins to explain everything about what he discovered on the island, saying the mountain is man-made where Saki begins to display signs of shock. When Kouichi asks how mountains are created, Saki confusingly asks how would she know as Kouichi begins to explain how they're made. Listening in, she states she understands what Kouichi is saying when he asks if people understand. Soon after the discussion where Saki continued to listen to Kouichi, Motoko and Kouichi begin to get into a debate where Saki clearly shows some sign of jealousy. After camping at the beach, Saki was seen trying to make a fire by spinning wood whilst Kouichi was fishing for food. As she was spinning the wood, she quickly injured her fingers only for Motoko to come and ask to switch. As Saki hears this, she quickly states that she'll do it, only to end up switching with Motoko quickly creating smoke. Saki stayed in thought as she soon asks her what her relationship with Kouichi is until Saki quickly questions whether that is all there is to it. Quickly following suite and asking her if she had a boyfriend, Motoko was about to ask her what she meant until Saki quickly interrupts her and confesses that she likes Kouichi. Quickly crawling forward to Motoko, she demands Motoko to answer honestly. As Motoko begins to make excuses for her and Kouichi's inaptitude as she's older and a teacher, Saki thought that Kouichi didn't smile at her like that where she shrugs Motoko's statements off and states even that she's a teacher, it doesn't matter as she's a woman and Saki definitely can't trust her. Grunting, Saki's face flushes up as she soon gets up and wants to be excused as she rushes off. Lighthouse arc Saki arrived at the coast with Kouichi and others, where they saw the Lighthouse. This amazed her greatly along with Motoko, and without a second though Kouichi decides to take a closer look by swimming over, followed by Saki. On the other side, as the girls dried their clothes they also discussed about Motoko and Kouichi's relationship and as Michika and Makiko suggested there might be romance between them, Saki tried to convince them there couldn't be anything like that. Soon after the girls were attacked by Rodhocetuses and ran to Lighthouse, where Kouichi and Motoko were examining the locked gate leading to Lighthouse. With Kouichi's help the group managed to get the gate dislocated and escape the Rodhecetuses inside. Soon after this the group decided to take a closer look on the Lighthouse, and while climbing the stairs, Motoko suddenly feels dazed and falls while knocking Saki along with her, but they were however saved by Kouichi. Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Quotes *(Helping Kouichi Yarai)'' "Your opponent is me!!"'' *(To Motoko Kurusu) "...Because I like Yarai-kun...!" *(To Motoko Kurusu) "...So what if you're his teacher...? I can't trust you!! I mean, you're a woman too!" Trivia *She is the number two ranked idol of the school, behind Akagami Rion due to Rion's large breasts. *She is the only survivor on the island who owned a pet. Mr. Lucky Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Class 4 Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Kouichi's Group